muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Martha
Yay! Always fun to see you on the wiki :) —Scott (talk) 20:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, I just came to post the same thing. Hey sweetie! -- Danny (talk) 20:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, guys! Just doin' a little clean-up here and there. Bombay Woo! Martha on the wiki! Woo! — Scott (talk) 17:29, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :Tank you!-- Martha (talk) 17:55, 22 February 2007 (UTC)Martha The Best of the Muppet Show Hey, any chance you could do scans of volumes 11-14? I hope you're feeling better. — Scott (talk) 23:39, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :As soon as I stop hacking, I'll do that. :) The antibiotics don't seem to be doing a whole lot for me yet... -- Martha (talk) 22:13, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::Aw, no hacking allowed. — Scott (talk) 23:26, 11 September 2006 (UTC) odd message Are you still getting it? If so, can you take a screenshot? — Scott (talk) 14:36, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :Ah! It's disappeared. It was still there around 9 a.m., but is gone. Huzzah! -- Martha (talk) 15:05, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::Damn. It's baaa-aaack. I'll take a screenshot. -- Martha (talk) 16:12, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Spacing Hey babe: I just noticed what you're doing with the spacing. I think there's an easier way to do that... I just have to remember what it is. I know I've seen it somewhere, I think on another wiki. -- Danny (talk) 01:55, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :Cool, if you come up with it, lemme know. Otherwise, I'll keep on truckin'... it just makes the pages look so much neater!-- Martha (talk) 01:58, 17 August 2006 (UTC) wiki mistress Yay, I'm so happy to see you on here again! — Scott (talk) 02:48, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Are you calling ME the Wiki Mistress? Or implying that the Wiki is our mistress? -- Martha (talk) 03:04, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::It just came out that way. I guess you're my mistress image:tongue.gif — Scott (talk) 03:18, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :::Edited for content. image:tongue.gif -- Martha (talk) 15:11, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Spacing - Bear episodes I saw that you added some spacing on one of the Bear episodes without any summary so that the show/theme box and the epnav aren't jumbled on top of each other. If that's something you plan to continue doing until I can add specific summary information for those episodes, that would be great. George B. (talk) 03:05, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Yes, George, that's something I've been doing whenever I find a page that's jumbled like that. Hope it's helpful. If you'd like, I can go through the Bear pages and do that to any that aren't finished. -- Martha (talk) 03:08, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::'K, that would be neat. That would be pretty much any ''Bear page that doesn't have a summary currently, from what I can tell. George B. (talk) 03:12, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Episode navigation Hey, by the way, would you mind helping me out with something? I'm adding all these episode navigation boxes to the episode guides. So far, I've done all the Fraggle episodes, and I'm almost done with the Bear episodes. But then I looked at the episode categories where I need to add them -- Muppet Show, Muppet Babies, Dinosaurs -- and it makes me very tired, thinking about doing that all on my own. Are you interested in doing some of that with me? I'm gonna ask Andrew and maybe other people too. -- Danny (talk) 23:12, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :Sure, if I can find lists of episodes (which I'm sure exist), I'd be happy to help. -- Martha (talk) 23:14, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::Yay, that would be great! Actually, if you start with TMS, the episodes are already listed there, just not in the right format. If you look at, say, Episode 102: Connie Stevens, you'll see the old format listed at the bottom -- a "See Also" heading with the previous and next episodes underneath. That's how we were doing it, until Brad came up with the episode navigation box. So you take that heading out, and add this in its place: ::And that puts in the box. For the first episodes, I've just been putting (first) on the prev side, and then for last episodes, (last) on the next side. And that's the whole deal. It's not hard to do, it's just a big job if I'm the only one doing it. That would be awesome. -- Danny (talk) 23:25, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :::I've got the first 5 episodes of TMS done - think I'm getting the hang of it! -- Martha (talk) 21:35, 25 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Yay! Thanks for doing it, that's cool. -- Danny (talk) 21:48, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Top 25 Hey babe -- As of today, you're on the Top 25 user contributors list. Yay! -- Danny (talk) 11:54, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :Woohoo! Lookit me go! I actually feel a little guilty being on the list, as I'm not contributing big ol' articles...but I'll take it. -- Martha (talk) 20:13, 24 May 2006 (UTC) A big hug Bless you for doing all this proofreading. Every time I see your name on the Recent Changes page, it makes me happy. Somewhere, an angel is getting its wings. -- Danny (talk) 21:31, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, Danny! It's one of my weird quirks in that it's something I enjoy doing...glad I can fill a need! -- Martha (talk) 21:33, 17 May 2006 (UTC) more on talk pages Hey you! I saw your comments about flattening Herry's balls on the talk page for Elmo's Balls... (!) When you start a new conversation on a talk page, make sure you put a talk link on the artice page with this code: That lets people know that there's a question about the page, and it also goes into the Active Talk Pages linked in the navbar to the left. I don't have an answer for your question, but it's been fun discussing balls with you. -- ''Scott Hanson (talk) 14:24, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. I figured out the talk link not long after I posted that question...and couldn't remember for the life of me to which page I'd posted! That's what I get for doing so much editing. Today's been quite a day; I've had a fun discussion about balls with you, and I was holding Joe's package earlier. Yowza. -- Martha (talk) 22:17, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Talk page headings Hey, babe -- Another tip... When you make a new heading on a talk page, like you did on Jog's, put the new heading at the top. That's so the person sees the new message as soon as they click on the page. The wiki software thinks it should be the other way around, which is why the wiki software is a chucklehead sometimes. Also, if you're referring to another page, it's helpful to make it a link, so the person can jump right to that page. Just some FYIs as you're getting acclimated! -- Danny (talk) 03:53, 7 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, Danny, that's really helpful. Here's another question: how do I add the "talk" link to my sig? -- Martha 15:26, 7 May 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, that's a new thing; I forgot to put it in the FAQ! Scott just figured it out last week. Here's how you do it: ::Click on the "preferences" tab at the top right of your screen. ::On the Preferences page, put this in the Nickname box, with your User name and real first name plugged in: :::-- Firstname (talk) ::Then check the "Raw signatures" box underneath, and hit the "Save" button at the bottom of the page. ::Then, when you sign your talk posts, you just have to type the four tildes, and the new signature will appear. You can tweak that code in a bunch of different ways; feel free to play around with it! And let me know if you have any problems... -- Danny (talk) 15:34, 7 May 2006 (UTC) :::Got it - thank you!-- Martha (talk) 17:46, 7 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Hey, look at you! You're one of the cool kids now. -- Danny (talk) 17:59, 7 May 2006 (UTC) Welcome Hey, baby! It's great to see you here! And your offer of proofreading would be very helpful -- if you look around, you'll see that we need stuff proofread like you wouldn't believe. Just hit "Random page" a couple times, and you'll see what I mean. It's not just spelling and putting things in complete sentences, too -- once you get used to the wiki format, there's a lot of formatting stuff that needs to get fixed. So anything you could do would be amazing! There's lots of tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page, and here's one trick to start with -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. Leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! Yay! -- Danny (talk) 17:14, 6 May 2006 (UTC) :Yay, it's Martha! As per our conversation on the forum, let me know if you need anything. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 17:27, 6 May 2006 (UTC) ::I've been going through, just hitting random pages. I've made a bunch of minor spelling edits, but that's the stuff I'm good at. I think I'm even starting to get the hang of this stuff.--Martha 02:59, 7 May 2006 (UTC) :::Nice! I'm glad you're catching that stuff... It's pretty embarrassing having really mangled spelling like that on the wiki. Hooray for proofreedars! -- Danny (talk) 03:08, 7 May 2006 (UTC)